Batman: Reincarnated
by Terror-Scarecrow
Summary: A story about a new Batman, created entirely from my imagination. Requires little to no prior knowledge of Batman, and none you couldn't find online. Planned to continue indefinitely. Contains a new Batman and new major villains along with old favorites!


** Batman: Reincarnate Chapter 1: Total Disaster**

**

* * *

**

_ This story is primarily set in the city of Gotham, from DC comics Batman. This story requires little to no prior knowledge of the Batman universe, excepting maybe some of __Gotham's geography. When written this story had no overarching plot, so the first few chapters will just be setting things up. I plan to continue this story indefinitely, as to follow the examples of the comics. If you have any ideas for the story or would like to recommend something please e-mail me at T3RR0R_. This is my first work of fiction so help__ is appreciated. I have written this in my own unique writing style, a cross between a script and regular writing. Don't forget to comment! Let's begin.._.

* * *

Television: "This is Max Bostrom reporting live from the wreckage of Arkham Asylum. Just minutes ago a large explosion flattened the compound, killing many people in and around the area. The explosion was detonated a short while after Commissioner Gorden entered the asylum. Officials do not yet have absolute numbers but the death toll is expected to be high."

_ The same on every channel, all those months of planning down the drain because someone decided to blow up the asylum._

Television: "Unconfirmed reports also say that Batman was in the building at the time of the explosion. Hello sir, do you have anything to say about this disaster?" "Well, it seems like someone was aiming to take out Gorden and..."

He started to drone out the television. _What was the point of it? The same things again and again._ It seemed time to go to Plan B... He was about to get up when something on the television caught his attention.

Television: "What's happening? Why can I not go through? I'm a reporter, see? My ID." "Sir it's not safe to be so..."

He was cut off by a sharp grating sound. The camera turned to a large stone wall, destroyed by the blast, as it started lifting. A figure emerged from underneath, blinded by all the lights pointed at it.

_ Well this was new..._

_

* * *

_

Police: "Come out with your hands up!"

The figure roared and threw the stone at the nearest police vehicle, narrowly missing the officer next to it. He roared again than jumped to the nearest officer swiping at him.

Police: "Open fire!"

Gunfire started flying towards the figure mauling the officer. It let go of him and stumbled backwards, surprised.

Figure: "I'm going to enjoy eating you, worms!"

With that he lunged at the next officer, ignoring the storm of bullets hitting him, when a shadow covered the area.

Figure: "No! Not you! You're dead!"

The new arrival landed on the ground, covered in a cloak of black. He stood up revealing his black cowl and armored costume.

Batman: "Next time, do a better check Croc."

Croc lunged toward Batman, throwing the officer at him. Batman caught the officer, setting him down. He jumped over Croc, landing behind him, and unleashed a flurry of blows.

* * *

He was still watching, captivated by Batman. His costume had holes and he limped. So slightly that the police couldn't tell, but years of watching had led to him knowing something was wrong.

* * *

Batman dodged Croc's blows, but for every one he landed, he knew he was getting weaker. Croc was unaffected by Batman's blows, and not discouraged that he could not hit his foe. The only thought on his mind was that he would kill Batman. Once and for all. He would eat his corpse, making sure he died, and no longer have anything in his way.

Batman: "Croc, you know you can't win. Give up now and maybe they'll give you a bigger meal."

Killer Croc: "I will kill you Batman! I'll destroy you and destroy your city!"

Croc landed a blow on Batman, making his head spin. He moved toward the dock, luring Croc away from the others. As Croc was going to finish him off though, his foot destroyed the weak wood, plummeting both of them into the frigid waters of the bay.

* * *

He watched as the two fell into the waters. He had a plan...

* * *

Batman was becoming weaker by the second. He knew Croc was in the waters with him, and that Croc could defeat him far more easily, but simply didn't have the strength to go on. The water around him started bubbling, he looked down and saw Croc swimming at him with Death in his eyes.

* * *

_ Wait..._

_

* * *

_

Croc was almost at Batman. He wasn't resisting in any way. Croc knew he would kill Batman, and promised to take his corpse up and show the mutilated body to the people above.

* * *

_ Wait..._

_

* * *

_

Batman was going to end. Not by old age. Not by the plot of some villain. He was going to die because he was at the wrong place at the wrong time, and Croc was at the right place at the right time.

* * *

_ Wait..._

_

* * *

_

Croc grabbed Batman by the neck, bending him like a twig, waiting for the crack of a broken spine.

* * *

_ Now..._

_

* * *

_

As Batman felt himself dying, he saw Croc's grin and thought about what would happen to Gotham without him, how much destruction would ensue.

Than Croc was gone. Batman saw a small tube in the distance with a small struggling form on it. Than it was gone.

* * *

_ That abandoned remote __submarine was worth the time. Nicely done... I'll have to reward myself with a nice big dinner._

_

* * *

_

The police looked down, seeing the signs of a struggle end. They backed away expecting Killer Croc to emerge. They waited and nothing happened.

* * *

It sunk in on Batman that he wasn't dead. He saw light on the surface and started to swim.

* * *

Most people, nervous about something else happening, started to leave. The police and reporters still hung around the asylum. One little boy was still looking into the water though. Waiting for his hero to show up.

* * *

_ Maybe I'll buy a new car... How about an alligator skin belt?_ He chuckled to himself.

* * *

The little boy stared at the water. His mom was calling him but he refused to leave until Batman came out. His mom, realizing that he wouldn't leave, sat down on a bench and waited for the kid to get tired.

* * *

_ I wonder if anything survived the explosion? __Croc was lucky, right at the edge. Maybe this is an end to the Joker? Oh well... time to go... things to do, places to be._

_

* * *

_

The little boy stared at the water. Willing his hero to show up and say everything was all right.

* * *

He started to pack up the equipment from this operation. Sealing all the boxes and loading them into a truck.

* * *

The little boy waited...

* * *

He stared at the TV. He saw the little boy sitting on the edge of the water. _Poor kid. Sitting there for hours probably. To bad it's fruitless._ He turned off the set and put that into the van. Taking one last look around at the now pointless operation, he closed the door and climbed into the van. Than he drove off into the night.

* * *

And waited...

* * *

The police started to lose hope on finding survivors, but still searched. The reporters started to leave, the story was done, time to go home.

* * *

The boy waited...

* * *

The mother called her son again, trying to get him to leave. She grabbed his shirt and dragged him away.

* * *

The little boy stared at the water, and saw a glove grab on to the edge of the dock.

Boy: "It's Batman! It's Batman!"

Batman climbed out of the water and staggered forward.

* * *

Max was about to leave when he heard the little kid shout. He turned around and saw Batman rise from the water.

Max: "Don't go yet! We've got another story here!"

He jumped out of the van and grabbed the camera.

* * *

Batman staggered along the dock. He saw the little kid waving, and he collapsed...

* * *

_ This is the end of Chapter One and I hope you liked it. If you have any ideas e-mail me (top of page), if you want to say thanks, just leave a comment. I welcome constructive criticism, so go ahead! The dividers are essentially when the camera would change if this were a movie. I'm sorry if anyone was off character, I don't own a lot of Batman characters and wrote the story without referencing anything. I'm putting Arkham Asylum on an island, with a bridge connecting it to the mainland. Tell me if anything didn't make sense, so I can fix it. That's all for now!_


End file.
